Season 4
Episodes #First Day of School PBS #Telling The Truth #Is Everybody Happy? PBS #A Scavenger Hunt #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes PBS #Subway To The Library #We've Got Rhythm PBS #Roller Skating #Tick Tock Clocks! PBS #The Boy Who Drew Cats #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney PBS #The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser #Duck, Duck Goose (episode) #Let's Build Together PBS #Becky's Chocolate Treats #Looking For Rabbits #It's Tradition PBS #I Would Like To Be A Police Officer #A Picture of Health #The Foolish Wishes #Play Ball PBS #Playing Harp #A Different Kind of Mystery PBS #Sailing Around The Island #Going on a Bear Hunt PBS #I Can Be A Office Worker #Let's Eat PBS #I Like To Be A Hero #Tree-Mendous Trees PBS #Sharing Together With Friends #Good, Clean Fun PBS #Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue #Easy, Breezy Day! PBS #123 Learn #Tee for Two #All Mixed Up PBS #Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister PBS #The Big Chase #Once a Pond a Time PBS #Making New Friends #E-I-E-I-O PBS Home Videos Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Dave Kendal/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Caleb (Ryan Gay) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) *Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Emily (Hannah Owers) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Mitch Loborvich *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Guest Appearances *Rickey Carter (played Derek in Telling The Truth) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in Telling The Truth) *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Steve Forbes (played Mr. Forbes in Roller Skating) *Ted Davey (played Dr. Tick Tock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Sharing Together With Friends, and Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies) *Clara Blankenship (played Claire in Subway To The Library) *Lisa Solis (played Shelley in Playing Harp) *Jasmina Lee (played Darla in Playing Harp) *Haley Ralph (played Becky in Becky's Choclate Treats) *Corey Lopez (played Carlos in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Hope Cervantes (played Tosha in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *C. Cay (played Police Man Dave in I Would Like To Be A Police Officer) *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in Playing The Harp) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Playing The Harp) *Simon Willats (played the trumbone in Playing The Harp) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Playing The Harp) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Playing The Harp) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Playing The Harp) *John J. Payerson (played Mr. Kerley in I Can Be A Office Worker) *Brooke A. Barnes (I Like To Be A Hero) *R Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in 123 Learn) *Robert Hurtekant (played David in The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser and Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies) *Tomie dePaola (Oh Brother... She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Trivia *This season also marks the start of Barney Second Era (July 8, 1997-August 27, 2002). *This season marks the debut of Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette. *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated for the new generation: *The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. *The classroom has been rearranged completely, looking almost nothing like previous seasons. *The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. *The treehouse gets a totally updated, looking nothing like its Season 3 counterpart. Near the back, there is a huge round table, where the kids have snacks, read books, and even make arts and crafts (using the Barney Bag!). In the back of the treehouse, there is a ship wheel that the kids use to pretend that they are sailing. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. *In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. This is where the kids pretend to fly an airplane or watch for a special surprise to come. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *Like in Once Upon a Time (video), Stella's stories are now acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. *A new Barney doll is introduced. *Josh Martin performed the Barney costume from Tree-Mendous Trees to E-I-E-I-O, except for All Mixed Up (which Maurice Scott performed Barney), and in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This is the first and only season in which every episode has at least one new Barney song. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Some extras become regular cast members during this generation cast. *Stephen: appearances in the Season 3 episodes A Day at the Beach (1996), Campfire Sing-Along (1996), Barney Goes to School (1996), Barney in Concert (1996) and Rock with Barney (1996). *Ashley and Alissa: appearances in the Season 3 episodes Barney Goes to School (1996)Barney Goes to School (1996). *Maria: appearances in the Season 3 episode Shawn and the Beanstalk and the Barney Videos Barney Waiting for Santa (1996) . *Kristen: appearances in the home videos Barney Waiting for Santa (1996). *Kim: appearance in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Maria never appeared with Alissa, Curtis, Danny, Jeff, Kim, Keesha, or Lillian played by Tessa Ludwick, or any of the Backyard Gang Kids (Derek, Michael, Luci, and Tina). However, Ashley and Scooter McNutty made appearances in all of Maria's season 4 appearances. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 40 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *Although Bob Singleton as the Music Director on the show, Bob Singleton was still a Music Director for a few Barney Home Videos. During this season's home videos, Singleton did Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Barney's It's Time for Counting. Barney & Friends Episode Videos from Season 4 # First Day of School (2000, VHS) # Is Everybody Happy? (1998, VHS) # Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (2000, VHS) # We've Got Rhythm (1999, VHS) # Tick Tock Clocks! (1999, VHS) # Waiting For Mr. MacRooney (1998, VHS) # Let's Build Together (2003, VHS) # It's Tradition (2000, VHS) # A Picture of Health (1999, VHS) # Play Ball (2000, VHS) # A Different Kind of Mystery (2000, VHS) # Going on a Bear Hunt (1998, VHS) # Let's Eat (2000, VHS) # Tree-Mendous Trees (2001, VHS) # Good, Clean Fun (1998, VHS) # Easy, Breezy Day! (2000, VHS) # All Mixed Up (2002, VHS) # Oh Brother, She's My Sister (1998, VHS) # Once a Pond a Time (1998, VHS) # E-I-E-I-O (2001, VHS) Barney Doll Closing Shots Sticker.jpg|First Day of School Purple balloon.jpg|Telling The Truth Barneydollfromhappy!.jpg|Is Everybody Happy? Lots of colors on a scavenger hunt.jpg|A Scavenger Hunt Barneydollfrommoney!.jpg|Pennies, Nickles, Dimes Book of fairy tales.jpg|Subway To The Library Barneydollfromigotrhythm!.jpg|We've Got Rhythm Roller skates.jpg|Roller Skating Barneydollfromclocksoffun!.jpg|Tick Tock Clocks! Picture of a cats.jpg|The Boy Who Drew Cats Holland.jpg|Waiting For Mr. MacRooney The cat in the hat book.jpg|The Comic Book: Attack of the Eraser Barneydollfrombuild!.jpg|Let's Build Together 3 Choclate treats.jpg|Becky's Chocolate Treats Bunny Cage1.JPG|Looking For Rabbits Barneydollfromtradition!.jpg|It's Tradition Police Hat1.JPG|I Would Like To Be A Police Officer Barneydollfromapictureofhealth!.jpg|A Picture of Health Fishing Pole, Hat, and a bat1.JPG|The Foolish Wishes Barneydollfromplayball!.jpg|Play Ball Harp.jpg|Playing The Harp Barneydollfrombigmysteryday!.jpg|A Different Kind of Mystery Ship hat.jpg|Sailing Around The Island Barneydollfrombearhunt!.jpg|Going on a Bear Hunt Police hat.jpg|I Can Be A Office Worker Barneydollfromlet'sbehealthy!.jpg|Let's Eat Picture of BJ's Hero1.JPG|I Like To Be A Hero BarneydollfromBarney'streesfun!.jpg|Tree-Mendous Trees Kookeeper's hat.jpg|Sharing Together With Friends Clean Tawoles.jpg|Good, Clean Fun Color Fish1.JPG|Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue Penwheel.jpg|Easy, Breezy Day! 1-2-3 and ABC.jpg|123 Learn Barneydollfromallmixedup!.jpg|All Mixed Up Toy camera.jpg|Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies Barneydollfrombrothers!.jpg|Oh Brother, She's My Sister Bickyles are having a race.jpg|The Big Chase You're corect!.jpg|Once a Pond a Time Bears.jpg |Making New Friends BarneydollfromFunontheFarm.jpg|E-I-E-I-O (Also known as Barney's Fun on the Farm) Season 4 Funding 1997-2003 November 3, 1997 to September 4, 1998 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1997-1999) * Viewers Like You (1997-2003) * Chuck E Cheese's (1997-2003) (Opening Credits in Chalk V1 and Closing Credits in Chalk V2) * Chef Jr (1997-2001) (Opening Credits in ABC's and 123's Pasta and Closing Credits in Dinosaur Pasta) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1997-2003) September 7, 1998 to September 3, 1999 for Spring 2001 for 3rd Month in PBS * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1998-1999) (First Ten Episodes) * Viewers Like You (1998-2003) * Chuck E Cheese's (1998-2003) (Opening Credits in Chalk V1 and Closing Credits in Chalk V2) for Season 4 in First 15 Episodes and Season 5 in Last Five Episodes * Chef Jr (1998-2001) (Opening Credits for ABC's and 123's Pasta and Closing Credits in Dinosaur Pasta) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1998-2003) September 6, 1999 to Late March 2000 * Chuck E Cheese's (1999-2003) * Chef Jr (1999-2001) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1999-2003) * Viewers Like You (1999-2003) for Start of November 1999 * Thank You (1999-2003) for Start of November 1999 April 3, 2000 to Late August 2001 * Chuck E Cheese's (2001-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2001-2003) * Viewers Like You (2001-2003) * Thank You (2001-2003) September 3, 2001 to Early June 2002 * * * Early August 2002 to July 2003 * Chuck E Cheese's (2002-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2002-2003) * Viewers Like You (2002-2003) * Thank You (2002-2003) Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:DVD